


To My Face

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Series: Sometimes Emotions Just Get the Better of Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Misunderstandings, Old work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old poem about a girl whose insecurities get the best of her as her best friend fails to pick up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Face

_Ring… Ring…_  
  
I don't know what to say to you.  
I'm not even sure if your excuses are bull or not.  
I kept all these doubts bottled up inside.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
Do you have someone new in your life?   
New friends you want to spend time with?  
You can tell me, and I'll stop being a bother.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
You're planning to go out on a special night.  
I doubt you'll even tell me if you had fun or not.  
You didn't even tell me you were going.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
I know you're going through some tough times:   
Depression and financial troubles are no walks in the park.  
Call me bratty and clingy, but I need my best friend too.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
Is it me? Something I did or said?  
Is this your way of saying that you're done with me?  
If it's true, God, I should've seen it coming.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
I feel like an idiot.  
People keep asking questions about you and I don't know what else to say.  
I want to scream at them that you're still my friend.  
  
 _Ring… Ring…_  
  
I'm not even sure if that's true anymore.   
I should shut up.  
I'm just being insecure.  
  
 _The number you called is not available. Please hang up and…_  
  
I'm crying and feel like a selfish prick for it.  
If it's true and you're done, tell me to my face.  
Just don't slowly push me out; it'll just hurt more.  
  
 _Goodbye._  
  
I can handle it.  
You don't have to pretend to be kind.  
Really, I don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy writing. It allows me to express myself when I'm feeling particularly isolated and can't bring myself to speak to other people.


End file.
